


Calypso: The Extras

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Series: Calypso [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some bits and pieces that don't fit into Calypso. I also wish to point out that everything in here is only semi-canon for the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam groaned, he really needed to not listen to Toby when he said 'let's go get a pint'. Usually it ended up with the entire crew being down for a day. There was also that one time it resulted in many costly repairs to the Calypso. Needless to say to waking up hungover in a pile of his crew to a ship that was totally destroyed was not the shock of his lifetime. That was now.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled. Who "She" was was not known to him at the time.

"Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"

"I asked-" She stared at something on the floor. "When did I get married?" Sure enough there was a ring on her hand, a nice one. A very nice one. A Very Nice Ring That Belonged To Sam's Grandmother. He subtly, and with much panic in his heart, checked his left hand for a ring. Yep, there it was, a ring, a simple gold band.

"Uhhh." Yep. Panic.

"Did we get married last night?" There was panic in her voice.

"I think so. Actually, I know so."

"How do you know so?" she demanded.

"That is my Grandmothers ring." He gestured to the ring she was wearing.

"Oh. It's a beautiful ring." She watched the diamond glint in the light making it's way between the curtains. He nodded. He was married to a woman he didn't know, and he was captain to a fledgling pirate crew. Yeah, the ladies were lining up to marry him. "So, we're married. I should know your name."

At least she was trying to make the best of the situation. "Sam, yours?"

"Madeline."

"Madeline," he said, testing out her name, "we should go get something to eat."


	2. Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Madeline talk about stuff and Jessica comes up.

"Any siblings?" They were playing 20 questions.

"Yes, two. An older brother and a younger brother." Sam smiled, remembering his brothers antics. "You?"

"Yes, one. A younger sister. Jessica."

"Wait, Jessica Moore?"

"Yes, you know her?" Madeline was about ready to start laughing.

"Who doesn't? She throws herself at every man in the entire port, married or not!"

"I know, I am so ashamed to be related to her! Everyone looks at me like a leper because they think that I am like her. I have never been that desperate. For money or for a husband."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that at least."

"There's the silver lining!"

"What, being married to a devilishly handsome captain isn't enough of a silver lining for you?"

"Not in the slightest." She smiled over the top of her mug.

"But you agree, I'm devilishly handsome?"

"You're acceptable."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I just had to see your reaction."

"That's worse." Sam was pouting now. He felt that this surprise marriage was not that bad an idea.

"So what ship do you captain?"

To be fair, he should have known that question would come up. "Uhhhhh." He thought for a moment. 'I could be totally honest with her, but she might turn me over to the authorities.'

"You're a pirate." Damn, she was smart.

"Yeah."

"Which ship, though?"

"Time out, you find out I am a pirate and you want to know what ship I captain?"

"I had a fantasy as a small girl about marrying a pirate and sailing the world."

"So, I'm your real life fantasy?"

"Nice try, tell me what ship!"

" _The Calypso_ ,” Sam spoke into the mouth of his mug before taking a drink.

“ _The Calypso_!”

“Yes.”

“Ha! Anna can suck it!”

“What?” He had in no way expected that reaction.

“She thought he was Norwegian.I told her no way the Captain was Norwegian! He has an English accent.”

“Well, you caught me, I'm actually African.” Madeline snorted. “What? You don't like my sense of humor.”

“No.”

“Awww.”


End file.
